


Black Ice

by Beastblade



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Anna, Dark Elsa, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Future magic cock, Gore, Horror, Ice Play, Incest, Kristoff Death, Magic-Users, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't figure out whether she was in love with her sister or a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna forced her body to stop shivering, letting out a breath she had been containing for a while. It created a small plume of frost in the air, which died away after a few seconds. The air was decidedly chilly, just as Queen Elsa liked it. Queen Elsa…The auburn-haired knight shook her head. She had the same name as her sister. The same face. But it wasn't her. It simply…simply _could not_ be her. She had no doubt that it was a devil in disguise. A devil she had sworn to protect with her life…a devil she- Anna bit into her bottom lip, then shook her head.

Goosebumps traveled across the expanse of her flesh, beneath the metal plating and leather of her chain mail. The gentle gusts that swept occasionally in through the balcony of her sister's bedroomwere so cold they burned, burned clear through whatever attempt at warmth she tried to keep in this cursed room. She stiffened when she saw a hand slip around the balcony door, and then an arm, and then _her._ Frosty azure eyes tore through her. Tore through the layers of her silver and black armor. Anna's knees felt weak.

She was so fucking beautiful. Anna hated it. She absolutely _despised_ this…this attraction. "Anna…" the Queen smiled. "My sister," her voice. It did things to Anna. The ginger resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. Instead, she put them to use. She slid her eyes slowly down her older sibling's body. Her mind and body were at conflict over whether or not it was a bad idea. Lust weighed heavy on her shoulders. How could it not? Her sister's attire was made just for Anna. Her curvaceous, womanly body clad in flawless specs of cerulean and white frost. Her large and succulent breasts were on display, nipples hardened-and Anna knew they hardened for her, because Elsa simply didn't _get_ cold. Between her thighs, her sister's sex glistened like fresh snow. Anna struggled to keep control of herself, her cheeks burning like fire.

Then she exhaled and tried to enter the right state of mind. What was she doing? This wasn't her sister. This was a demoness, a temptress! As always the attempt at mental resistance failed the moment Elsa's manicured, pretty blue nails danced along her breastplate, sliding onto the youngergirl's face. She shuddered as her elder sister's plump lips feathered along her lightly freckled cheeks, teasing along her collarbone and ear. The Queen's teeth knocked along the sensitive area below her ear, next to her cheek. They felt like fangs, more than teeth. Anna moaned despite herself, and Elsa retreated but temporarily. "How goes the war?" Anna grit her teeth together. She swallowed slowl _y._

"I am afraid your attempt to squash the resistance yesterday with the death of their leader had the opposite impact you intended. Public humiliation was not the way to-" Elsa's fingers pressed to her lips, silencing her. Distaste crossed her face. Anna sighed heavily _._ She waited a few moments before those fingers slipped off.

"You need to hold your tongue dear sister. You speak when spoken to. I did not ask your opinion on my decision," a smirk graced her sibling's lips. "And if what you're saying is true- the response I got was perfect." Anna said nothing. Elsa's glacial gaze seemed to freeze even more somehow, when Anna turned her face away from the older girl's grasp. She forced back tears. The memory of the day before would forever be engraved in her brain. The sight of him. _Kristoff._ His throat opened for Arendelle to see, a bloody testimony of what happened to those who resisted the Snow Queen of Arendelle…

The entire reason why Anna had become a member of Elsa's guard was what Elsa promised her. Elsa said that Anna could make Kris surrender. They could make a compromise. A lie from the treacherous woman her sister had become because no- there were no negotiations, Anna had to cut him open. And Elsa watched. And laughed. And looked at Anna with so much desire. The redhead shivered violently, her head swam. She was brought back to reality when her gorgeous sibling stroked her face.

She stared at the older girl for the moment. The woman's expression was a mixture of many things. Annoyance, desire, affection, anger. She wasn't surprised when the woman struck her. Pain sparked through her cheek and jaw and she let out a low hiss, the force of the blow making her head swing to the side. She could taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. She turned her gaze back to the older woman, unflinching. Crimson spread along the Queen's cheeks. "You were thinking of him. You weren't thinking of _me_ ," she continued, when Anna opened her mouth to retort. "Get out of my sight," Anna bowed her head.

"As you wish," she kneeled. Elsa's eyes sunk into hers as she slid her gloved fingers down the woman's arm, running them along the delicate digits of her sister's hand. Then she took her hand in her own, and placed a soft kiss across the top of it. She stood swiftly, and slipped out of the older woman's bedroom. When she was sure she was out of sight, she slammed her fist into the wall. Tears bit at her eyes. What had become of her life? So much had been lost. Her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, their servant's for heaven's sake…

Hell, she was losing herself.

Xxx

Elsa didn't just disappear. The real her, anyways. It was a very slow transition. The two sister's were close after the events that occurred. Winter had left, Elsa had gained control of her abilities, Hans was gone- done and over with. Her best friend was alive back then too. Nights that were almost personal feasts full of cheer and cocoa dwindled away. Those were the days…but they became less common as days passed, until finally after a year, Elsa simply stopped coming to their midnight meeting's. She had taken to politics supposedly. She had a kingdom to rule, she didn't have time to "play" with little girl's. She became so cold. She shut everything out just like before except this time- there was no door. She simply deflected affection and attention with a cold disinterest. The suitors that came to court Elsa had stopped coming long before. No one wanted to marry someone so…creepily cold and inhumane.

The affection and warmth that was her lovely, perfect older sister reappeared after a while. It was different but in a way it had returned and …it it was a warmth kept only for Anna. Smiles were shared only with Anna. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf…they were all met with something akin to disgust. It was like Elsa was excluding everyone save for her younger sister. Things…only got worse from there. They blended together. There were a few attempts at assassination. And after that? Dozen's of execution's. And then after that…the rebellion. Anna hadn't expected it to be Kristoff who led them. She hadn't expected anything like this to occur at all. Her sister treated her warmly but she didn't inform her of anything. Didn't inform her of how Elsa was the one who scared Kris away (which she guessed was the reason why Kristoff simply stopped talking to her), didn't inform her that war with distant countries became a massive threat.

The world fell apart further after that.

Queen Elsa got an idea. _"I have no desire to kill Kristoff. Anna, dear sister, I trust you like no other. I trust you wouldn't betray me…what say, you pick up a blade and actually be useful for once in your life."_ Her words were coupled with a shark of a smile. Anna had hastily taken the job. Anything to get out of the castle. Leaving was forbidden. This was a golden opportunity. _"As I said, I do not want him dead. Once I have assessed your abilities and find you…capable of leading my charge, then you can meet him. You are to bring him here. We will negotiate, find a peaceful way to end this hopeless rebellion."_ Anna had believed her. More than anything she had believed her. There was no reason _not_ to believe her.

To the day she still didn't know why she did it. Why she killed him. The power had all been in Anna's hands. Literally. The sword hilt was in her grip, she was the one to put in the strength to swing it. The redhead she had…she had been desperate to please. It was a horrible excuse but it was a needed excuse. The praise she had been getting from others…she had mastered swordsmanship in less than a month! _A natural._ Elsa and her had begun to have nights like those warm, personal nights of the past, once again. Full of hot cocoa and now- hopes for the future, for Elsa's Kingdom. _"We'll consume the whole world, coat it entirely in ice…you and me."_ She had kissed Anna after she said this.

So much was wrong. They were sisters. They shouldn't be speaking of world domination. Elsa's harshness as of late- it was all wrong! But still, Anna slid her fingers into her elder sister's platinum tresses, and forced her close. The kiss was all hot and cold, all tongue and teeth. Unrestrained need from the the sexual tension that had begun to build between them….Elsa with her hands running along Anna's growing muscles and her sensual words over that long month- Anna had just snapped.

It was all a mess. Everything was a big fucking mess! It was all so sudden! Anna had kissed her sister and then the next day she had killed Kristoff and…she stripped off her own armor. Set it down on her dresser. She closed her eyes. The memory of that kiss. Of Elsa's words afterward. _"Sister…I'm…entirely yours. Are you mine? I want you to be mine."_

_"I'm yours, my Queen."_ Anna had grinned because Elsa had looked so pleased.

_"Then you would never disobey me, correct?"_ Anna had tangled her fingers in those white blond locks again, dragged the older woman into her lap, they had kissed again.

_"Never,"_ Anna had whispered in her ear, sliding her hand up to grip the other royal's breast. Elsa had left very suddenly. A smirk combined with a massive blush on her face. She seemed to be giddy with joy. Anna had laughed, ran her fingers through her hair. The woman had teased her, left her aroused in their dining hall. She had thought maybe things would go back to normal once they made peace with Kristoff…and of course, that peace never came.

Xxx

Any hope of the _real_ Elsa returning (Or perhaps the hope that this wasn't the real Elsa?) withered away. Anna thought maybe she had killed herself then too. He had sobbed. Begged. _"Don't kill me, Anna, what're you doing!? Stop!"_

_"Cut his throat."_ How could she disobey her sister? The one she had fallen in love with over the past months. The demon.

_"Anna no, no no stop it! I'm sorr-"_ She started at the memory. There had been so much blood. He had gurgled, choked- she didn't know how to describe it. There was so much pain in his eyes…

"Bad dream?" Her sister's voice tore sounded clear through the haze of sleep that enveloped her. She opened her eyes to see her sibling standing at the edge of her bed.

"What is it, do you need something?" Anna asked slowly. Elsa slid onto her bed and ignored her question. She looked like a wildcat as she crawled up the mattress, her practically bare body pressing against Anna's frame. She nuzzled into the redhead's throat. Her teeth nibbled. Anna groaned very was so cold… She glanced over to her bedroom window. The moon was round and full in the sky. Elsa, no… _not Elsa,_ whoever this woman was- whoever this monster she loved was, kissed her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the older woman straddling her lap. Stared at her older sister's gorgeous face. Eyed her pouty lips, her shockingly blue eyes, her unblemished skin, her beautiful tresses of hair. This was her sister. Elsa stared at her.

"Why are you crying, foolish girl?" Her tone was affectionate but almost annoyed.

She didn't know herself. All she knew was that there was a monster in her bed who looked identical to her sister. And she was completely and totally in love with it. She shuddered, "I don't know." Elsa kissed her. She returned the kiss reluctantly, before it deepened. "Elsa, you-" Two fingers pressed to her lips. She went silent as always when her sister did this. She stared into frozen, cerulean orbs.

The older woman traced her lips across Anna's neck and cheek, before she paused. She was very close to the younger girl's ear. Her tone was but a whisper as she spoke."To be honest, Anna my love, I really don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me some of your heaviest ale," Anna mumbled into the crook of her elbow. The wench on the other side of the bar gave her a troubled look, or perhaps it was a shocked look, maybe even a scared one. It was annoying. She had come here for a drink and she would be damned if she didn't get one. She tightened her fists into balls, the red-haired woman turned her burning teal eyes up. The woman was hesitating and silent. Not only was she disobeying the orders of her princess, but also ignoring her. Such insolence... "Did I stutter, woman? I said get me a drink." The woman hastened to do so. The ginger grit her teeth when she received glares from all around. Looks of distaste. She swept her gaze around. "If you don't want your throats slit I suggest you turn your attention elsewhere, commoners." The responses varied. The deadly silence faded away as eyes were averted, and conversations erupted like a wildfire. As if nothing had ever happened. The amount of power she had in these hands...she gazed at them blearily. Scarred. Scrapes and cuts from brawls and duels. Not a lady's hands at all.

 _Except, you're not a lady at all. Not anymore. A lady doesn't do what you do. The horrible, immoral things you do. And you're not their princess. You're the "crowned guard of Queen Elsa."_ And a traitor in their eyes. How many people had fell from her blade? For all she knew, this woman was married to one of the victims. She's probably put poison in this alcohol, and the many cups before it. Her head swam. But it didn't swim enough. She hated this life.

Her teeth clenched together tight. Seconds had melted into minutes. "Wench, where's my drink," she spat. "And..." she hesitated. She didn't dare. Her fingers ached. Ached to touch a woman, feel them in her hands. Her Queen had been gone for far too long...She opened her mouth to demand whores, but muted herself. Elsa was the one for her. Elsa was the one who did everything for her. Feeling another female melting beneath her hands simply wouldn't be the same... _But isn't it the other way around? You do everything for her while she keeps her pretty little hands clean in that accursed castle, or in other palace's making negotiations... But really..._ Her brows furrowed and her eyes dimmed. _Those pretty little hands might not be as clean as you suspect..._ She ripped her ale from the woman's hand.

"Haven't you drank enough?" Anna knew who it was immediately.

Her blood turned to ice. "E...Elsa..." She mentally hit herself. No. Not Elsa. _Queen_ Elsa. "My Queen..." The air is so cold it hurts but she sweats and she burns with fear and shame and so many other emotions anyways. Her hand shakes, the cup drops, crashing to the bar table. She stands hastily and turns, then bends to one knee. "I'm sorry." Her face has no expression. She can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing. She stares at the floor. The wood is old and chipped and so much more comforting than the arctic gaze of her elder sibling. She can see the boots of Elsa's soldiers. See Elsa's heels. 'I...wasn't..." She closes her eyes tight. There's a throbbing at her temples...she's trapping herself in a corner. "I wasn't..."

"Wasn't what?"

Anna swallows. "Perhaps we should...return to the castle, sister."

"I'll decide where we go and don't go." Elsa holds her cheek as she raises her face. Her eyes are as cold as Anna expected. No. No. _Don't look at me with those damn eyes._ There's so much indifference. Distaste. Her fingers are cold. Her plump lips twist into a cruel smile. "Embarassed? You're flushed." Her tone is like acid. It burns Anna's eyes, makes them damp. She says nothing. She doesn't know what to say. Elsa spins on her heels, black dress floating idly behind her, a beautiful show of black ice. "Come along, Anna. We have things to discuss." She watches her sister's back as the woman walks away. Her female guards eye her as she follows, hands on the hilts of their blades. Anna wonders if they'd felt Elsa's hands on them the way Anna had. If they'd ever seen the expressions Elsa should only be sharing with her. She eyes the curve of the Queen's white neck. She wants to kiss it, wants to have Elsa beneath her. She didn't want her angry. She trails after her like a lost puppy, eyes troubled and fists clenching and unclenching. The carriage is waiting for them. The door opens, the driver give her a small smile as she raises her elder sister up. Her slender white hand is soft in a silk glove.

The carriage sinks beneath their combined weight. Anna sits down, brows furrowed. She keeps her eyes on her sibling. "What happened to the armor I had crafted for you? You're wearing the clothes of a peasant." Elsa isn't even looking at her. She's eyeing her nails with distaste. Anna eyes them as well. They look the way they normally do. Did she see something Anna didn't? She doesn't say anything for a second. She's finding it hard to think. Armor. Elsa's special armor. For Anna. Silver and blue and black and white. Thick, heavy.

"It's at the palace."

"The palace?" Her tone is thick with annoyance and venom, "what a good place for it!" She's slapped when she opens her mouth to speak. Elsa's fingers grip at the loose white shirt Anna wears. She places a lingering kiss on Anna's mouth. The knight's face stings. "You don't even have a blade on you, stupid girl. You're going to be the death of me." She's palming along the auburn-haired woman. Elsa's eyes are narrow as she slaps her again. "How dare you go to that whorehouse." She says nothing. "You humiliated me. I had to show my face in there. Drinking yourself into a stupor. I left you in charge of the palace only to find out-"

"Stop it." Anna murmured. Then she closes her eyes. Then reopens them. She's trembling. _Why would you say that, Anna?!_

Elsa's electric blue eyes burn into hers. "What did you just say?" The tone of voice...it promises her that if she takes it back, if she apologizes then she will be forgiven. Anna hastens to take that opportunity.

"I'm sorry...I'm not in the best of moods right now..." she bows her head, grasps the other girls had. The blonde stares into her eyes. There's a tiny smile growing on her face. Then she kisses her again. The kiss is hard. She's crushing their lips together. But it's soft too. They're melding together and it's a mixture of hot and cold. Anna burns ever more when a tongue slips against hers. She sinks her fingers into the cloaked back of her elder sibling, draws her closer, tighter against her. Elsa bites her tongue, and smirks. Anna gives a weak, pathetic smile, and withdraws. She bows her forehead onto her sibling's, and the older girl positions herself in the redheaded knight's lap. Her teeth glint in the shadowed light of the carriage. Anna grits her teeth.

She's so sick of that fucking smile. That sick smirk that makes it clear Elsa thinks she's superior. _My Elsa would never..._ as always, reality slaps her in the face. This isn't her Elsa. But it is an Elsa that would accept her, accept her feelings and touches. It frustrates her even more. She's so pathetic. She shared her sister's body and because of that she was willing to become a traitor to her throne, a traitor to her damn people...she gnashed her teeth together, dug her nails further into Elsa's back. She trembled. If other Elsa were to return...what...what would she think of Anna? Her anger must be showing because Elsa's smirk widens. She slides her breasts, large, succulent breasts onto Anna's chest. She snakes her tongue up Anna's cheek, cups her other one with painful, freezing fingers. "What if you died Anna? Don't you know how many people want your head?"

"Trust me I know more than anyone else. It doesn't matter. They wouldn't touch me."

"And why's that," her eyebrows are raised in curiosity.

"Because you'd kill them if they did." Anna turned her attention to the streets, watching the paved road glide by, listening to the dull thud of hooves on the cobblestone road.

"Perhaps I would," Elsa grins, and buries her face into Anna's neck.

FROZEN

Elsa eyes the wine in her cup for a long moment, shaking it a tiny bit, watching it slosh around. Anna sits across from her on the opposite side of the long table. She has her legs spread, and her arms are crossed behind her head. She knows the ice queen hates it. It's a major part of why she's doing it. "How did negotiations go," Anna asked softly. She didn't really care. Elsa sips her wine. Her ice eyes twinkle.

"Badly."

"So why do you smile," Anna asked, pushing her own glass of wine away from her. She wasn't a wine kind of woman.

"I've got them where I want them to be. I have a new alliance with another country blooming in the wake. One that will be more than eager to destroy Suren. Those inhumane, barbarian bastards will fall one by one..."

"An alliance blooming...?" Despite herself, she found herself curious. Not many willingly allied themselves with Arendelle as of late. The recent rebellion and the incredible amount of blood spilled brought only the most ruthless and treacherous of other countries. And of course there was their cousin, Rapunzel, queen of Corona. She wanted nothing to do with Arendelle anymore, not after she found out about their actions... both the bloody ones, and the incestuous ones. Elsa didn't even want to keep it a secret. Anna had gotten over the shame of it weeks before. But not the shame of being a murderer. That she could never forgive herself for. Nightmares that featured Kristoff plagued her constantly.

"You're quite familiar with them." Anna bit her lip. Had Rapunzel...

"Corona?"

"Not quite." She gives Anna a special smile and raises a brow. "The Southern Isles."

Anna is up in under a second. "Elsa! What in the world-"

Elsa seems to have lost interest because she's yawning and standing as well, elegant and smiling sharply. "Relax, dear sister..." it's like she's mocking the knight. The golden-haired woman approaches her slowly. "They won't hurt you, _he_ won't hurt-" she is mocking Anna. She's so stupid. She grabbed the blonde by the wrists, brought her back. Elsa gasped as her back hit the wall. The redhead slid her hands up the wall, pinned them above her.

"You think I'm scared, Elsa? Of what? Of Hans? No." She furrowed her brows. "I'm not scared of him. Or his brothers. Or his father, or everyone in that fucking country combined. Because they won't be going after me if they're planning to spin around and stab us in the back." She glared into the older girl's bright blue eyes, "They'll be going after _you."_

Elsa doesn't hesitate to hit her. Anna takes it. She doesn't even cry out, doesn't say _anything,_ when the girls nails, the girl's _claws,_ rip her cheek open. "Get off of me," Elsa snarls, emotion making her face uncharacteristically red. Anna retreats back to her seat, teeth grit. What had she expected to happen? Elsa to take it? Let Anna slam her against the wall and be perfectly fine with it? The wound on her face burns almost as much as her eyes do. But she's learned to hold her tears back. It was stupid to cry. Elsa didn't care, she got off on it. Why...the Ice Queen raised her face and stared down her nose at her younger sibling. She looks just like the tyrant she has become. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, or so help me…" Anna doesn't test her luck. Doesn't say what she wants to. _Do it. I dare you._ Instead, she bows her head in a show of submission. It almost amuses her that she's gotten such an emotional response out of the older woman. Elsa turns away from Anna. "You're also wrong."

Anna frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I've made sure of it that you're the one they target. If they choose to."

"...And how did you do that," Anna mutters, crossing her arms across her chest. Elsa laughs slowly, guides her fingers through her hair. _Very amusing,_ the ginger thought sourly. _She wants me to die._

"They are aware that you spearhead all my battles and are the cause of all my victories. And if you remember correctly…you are the one who thwarted Hans."

Anna nods. "That's no guarantee-"

"And there's no guarantee that I'll be targeted either, foolish girl."

Anna sighs. Her head hurts. The ale has gotten to her apparently. She rubs her temples. A servant appears in the doorway. "Your highness, a noble has arrived, she wants to speak with you." Elsa smirks. Anna frowns. _What…are those eyes?_ She stares at the older girl.

"I have business to tend to. Come to my chambers later, sister."

FROZEN

Elsa melts beneath her touch. She always does. Anna burns in these moments, thrives in them, _needs_ them. The Queen is so deliciously fragile, deliciously _Elsa._ At her peak she always turns soft, always stares at Anna with eyes full of love. Anna gets off on the fact that right now, she could plunge a blade into her older sister, before Elsa could even see it coming. She could end all of this mess. The throne could be hers. She could right her wrongs. The thought makes her cringe. But it makes her loins hot. It's moments like these, with Elsa's legs around her neck, Elsa's fingers in her hair, _Elsa dripping and bucking into her,_ that Anna wonders who's actually in control. What would her Queen be without her?! If Anna was to- her thoughts die away when Elsa cries out her name.

"I love you," Elsa gasps, her cheeks red, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She shakes, and her legs tighten around the younger girl. Need ripples in her tone, love drips from every word. _Only in this moment, my Elsa. The Elsa I love._ "Anna…Anna!" The redhead eagerly lapped up the moisture that had gushed from her Queen. She slid her fingers free from her. A throaty groan slips from the older woman's throat as the redhead laps the fluids off her fingers. She almost smirked.

She pushes herself up until she has a hand on each side of Elsa's face. "I love you too…" She kissed her gently. "I will always stand by your side. Through…" She grit her teeth, "through the good…and the bad." Elsa strokes her face.

"I know you will," she purrs, eyes half-lidded. "I trust you like no one else." Her praise is enough to make Anna warm.

FROZEN

Elsa is at her desk when Anna wakes up. She has her eyes on a paper, and her eyes are narrowed. "Sister, come here." Anna doesn't know how she does it. The woman knows she's woken up but she hasn't even looked over. And the auburn-haired girl hasn't made a sound. The redhead does as told though. She grabs her robe from the end of the bed, pulling it on. Her sister didn't bother with that. She's completely naked and it makes Anna tingle even now. "There have been strange activities in the mountains. Some of our soldier's found signs of witchcraft."

_…_ _Witchcraft? As in, magic? Like Elsa's?_

"I need you to go take care of it."

"As you wis-"

Elsa spins and seizes her by the throat. "I want whoever is the cause of this dead." Anna stares into her eyes. There's an excess of worry and fear in those blue orbs. This Elsa is…scared? It was completely out of character. She grasped the other girl's hand and peeled it off of her. She gives the Queen a reassuring kiss. The slip of tongue Elsa gives her promises her there will be a reward if she performs well.

"No worries. I'll bring her heart back for you."

"Good." She turned away, back to paperwork apparently. "Expect visitors from the Southern Isles within the next fortnight."

"…As you wish. I'll be prepared then."

"…And Anna," Elsa called as she walked towards the door. The redhead stopped moving, turning her head slightly. "I want you to go alone."

"…Of course. I'll be back soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"I almost don't want you to go." The soft swell of Elsa's breasts on her back almost makes Anna wish she didn't have to go as well. The blonde nuzzles into her, slides her arms around her waist. "Come back safe." So demanding. Even now all she does is take and take and take and- Anna pulled the older woman's hands off of her and moved them away. She looked over. Her sister was staring at her with odd, unreadable eyes. It was obvious she was analyzing Anna. Then she gave a small smile. "Kiss me." She did. –And take.

"It was your orders," she muttered into the kiss. She pulled away after a moment, before she grabbed one of her favorable blades, freshly sharpened, and sheathed it at her belt. It was long and slender and her father had been known to use it as well. She had no right to. And it was a constant reminder of why she should be ashamed but she wielded it anyways. Not using it wouldn't take back what's she's done. "Is my gear at my horse, sister?"

"No but I'll send someone your way with it." Anna nods, before she pulled on a heavy cloak. She despised the mountains. Almost as much as she hated what Elsa had become. It reminded her of what Elsa used to be. Back then, the redhead had wandered into the frozen hills to find her sister. Back then, Elsa was pure and beautiful and everything the younger woman could ever want in an elder sister. She glances at herself in the mirror. The black, silvery ice armor glistens. Despite it being made of ice, it was solid and it had taken many killing blows for her. Despite what she says, she was sure Elsa worked hard on it. It was made especially for her. And just the thought of that made things so confusing all over again. She sets her helm at her hip, threading her fingers through her ginger locks.

She moved to leave, boots thudding on the floor of her sister's room, and was stopped by a hand on hers. Even through her gauntlet's Anna could feel the cold. She furrowed her brows, and turned bright teal eyes onto her queen. "Make sure whatever it is dies."

She smirked. "You forget how I get business done." She wasn't acting so smug because she was proud of how she did things. She was smug because this strange reaction she was getting from her sister. Whatever was in the mountain, the woman was afraid of it. She moved to leave again and once again was stopped. "Els-"She stopped when lips crushed to hers. It was brief. And it was hard. The auburn-haired warrior was sure there would be bruises on her mouth the following day. When the slightly shorted girl moved away this time, her sister let her leave. Anna's mouth burned as she stepped out into the hallway. She shook her head. She didn't understand. She never would.

FROZEN

She rode out an hour or so later. Her blade bounced at her hip as she guided her horse out the gate, and into the city. As always she was left alone and she was allowed to pass. It was pathetic how fearful all the citizens were. Paralyzed in a state of confusion and terror and unhappiness. They could easily raid the castle. Easily find Elsa. They probably couldn't kill her but wasn't it worth trying? She laughed then. Only that small group had been able to stand up and fight. Led by Kristoff, they were a small band of rugged fighters. Formerly ice harvesters, soldiers, etcetera. After his death, things changed. Worse, for the citizens. Better, for Elsa. At first his death had rallied them. But battle after battle with Anna at the head of Elsa's elite soldier's had been enough to convince them that resistance was foolish. She gripped the reins tighter. Resistance, she grit her teeth. It was foolish indeed. So why do I find myself thinking about it?

She didn't think she could ever get over the hatred in the eyes that followed her as she rode. It was clear they wanted to shove a blade in her. Cut her open like Anna had done to their family and friends. Maybe one day they'd actually try. Maybe one day Anna would kill them too.

"Captain!" She turned her head. She recognized Tabitha, a woman in Elsa's select group of elite's. They spent a lot of time together on the battlefield. She was great with a blade, even better with a bow. And she was exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was almost as blond as her elder sister's, and it fell down her back, long golden waves kept back by black leather binding. She wore much lighter armor as well, and it was not made of ice but a thin, dark leather that clung to her body. Her black leather boots glistened with muddy snow. Her cloak was as thick and warm as Anna's, she imagined. "Mind if I join you?" Her bright lips spread into a smile.

Anna smiled. She thought of this woman as a friend.

"Part of the way. Our Queen wants me to go alone." The woman frowned, and she raised a brow, but she nodded anyways. Her own horse was a dusky brown, lighter than Anna's jet black. But they were both strong, large stallions.

"To do what exactly," Tabby asked. Anna hesitated. She wondered if her Queen wanted this to be strictly between them. She swallowed before she spoke, tossing the woman a weak smile.

"I'm not exactly sure of that. Apparently…there have been activities in the mountains," she narrowed her eyes. "Magical ones to be more specific."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "And our Queen decided this was a good solo mission? If magic is involved we'd need a group. And who knows how many are up there. It could be an entire covenant of mages." She sighed. "I swear sometimes, my lady, Queen Elsa is out to get you."

Anna laughed wildly, "You have no idea, friend," then she paused, "get out of my way foolish woman." She spat at a lady who took up the road. The elderly woman turned to stare quickly, before hastening to move. Anna spat at her as they passed. "Peasants know not to stand in my way," she muttered softly, self-consciously, when the other warrior gave her an odd look. "And…I'm in a horrible mood."

"It's funny how much you've changed," Tabitha whispered. "Both of you." The ginger gazed at her. Then she looked away. The woman was right. The two sisters had both changed. For the worse. She had yelled at an elderly woman to get out of her way. For all she knew the woman had problems with her body. Anna truly was despicable. She gripped her leather reins so tight her knuckles turned white.

"We don't talk about that. You know that."

"And why not? Do you ever want to go back to the way things-"

"Enough," Anna snapped. Her teal eyes burned. "Speaking like this, speaking of this is treachery!" She snarled. "We do not speak of the Queen's former weakness. Politically, economically, she has done wonders for Arendelle! And we do not speak of mine! It's been too long since there's been a warrior in this country! We're doing what's best." She dug her heel into her horse. "Now hurry up, if you're coming, or I'll leave you behind." Maybe that's for the best. The woman didn't say a word as she followed the redhead. Anna glanced back at Arendelle as they crossed a cobblestone bridge, hooves clopping heavily on the stones. Tabitha had no idea. Anna wanted nothing more than to go back. Go back to Arendelle's days of light. Back to when Elsa would smile. A real smile. Not this reptilian, hostile one she carried at all times now. But it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut. It was far too late.

FROZEN

Tabitha was a great hunter. And the mountains were far colder than Anna expected. The two went hand in hand. Anna had got the fire lit. Two snow bunnies burned steadily above it. Anna bunched her cloak around her, tucked her face into the collar. "Damn it's cold."

"No signs of witchcraft," Tabitha muttered. "Wonder if those soldier's were delusional. Or paranoid, perhaps."

"Regardless, we search the entire mountains. Even if it takes us weeks, it's our job to find these suspicious activities," Anna responded. She inhaled deeply. They had travelled for a few hours. Her body ached and she was beyond tired. Her eyelids felt heavy. But she knew better than to try to relax and rest here. In the darkness she could practically see the wolves and the bears and whatever else creatures were in Arendelle. One of them would have to stay up. It was going to be Anna. Tabby was even more fatigued then the redhead. She had hunted those two animals down and now she was even serving the meal to the princess.

Anna offered her a smile as she took the burning meat. She had done the skinning. It was a gruesome task that she had never thought she would have to learn as a child. If she was told she would be this, when she was younger, she wouldn't have believed it. The meat practically melted between her teeth. It was somehow both stringy and soft, and it tasted far more refreshing then the fruits and "fine meats" that were served at the palace. This was cooked by a friend, after all. Not the walking clones, the few pretty little servants, that Elsa kept around. There were few servants from her childhood that were welcome in the palace. Not that they'd want to be there in the first place.

They ate in silence, and they didn't look at each other. But it was obvious that- "If you want to ask something, just ask it."

"Why…why'd you do it?"

Anna turned her eyes to look at the woman. She cocked her head. "There are a lot of horrible things I've done. Which particular one-"

"You're so fine doing these…these evil things. Why?" Tabby demanded desperation and curiosity in her eyes. They shined brightly, passionately, in the firelight "You used to be so bright. I remember seeing you as a kid with the king and the queen and even though I was a peasant you still played with me. Yet now you look at peasants in disgust, as if they're the scum of the Ear-"

"Because they do not understand Elsa's vision for the future."

"And do you?" Tabitha insisted. She stared at the redhead. A tight, dark feeling swelled in Anna's chest. No. No she didn't.

"I understand what I have to," she lied. She palmed at her knee anxiously. "And I don't have the right to ask her questions about what I don't."

"It's like you're her slave."

Anna's face shot in her direction again, rage shined in her eyes, "I am no such thing. I do as she asks but I'm no slave."

"Then for once tell her no."

"I am telling her no with this," Anna grinned victoriously, "You're here with me. She said to go alone." Tabitha shook her head. She stood and wiped at her pants.

"That explains why you asked me to keep it quiet that I did," Tabby spat. "Don't fool yourself Anna, you know what you are." Before Anna could even say another word, she had dipped into the small tent Anna had brought. The ginger stared wide-eyed in the direction. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and she felt oddly hot. That dark, black feeling twisted in her chest. She gnashed her teeth together savagely, tearing through what was left of her meal. How dare that woman speak to her like that! She should gut her for what she said. But even as Anna thought that, she knew the words to be true. She had known all along. She just didn't want to believe it.

FROZEN

"Your powers are so cool, Elsa!" Anna whispered in wonder, eyeing the beautiful flurry of snowflakes and powder that her elder sister had brought forth before her. She smiled brightly. "When you grow up are you going to use them for the kingdom?"

"Of course! I'll be the best Queen there is! I'll use my powers to make people cold when it's hot in the summer," Elsa giggled, and brought her sister close, nuzzling her. "You'll never be too warm with me around." The older girl stared down at her little sister with a huge grin on her face. Her blue eyes were wide and bright. "I'll make it winter all the time!"

Anna pouted. "I like snow but I want it to be hot sometimes," she explained. "So maybe usually it's cold but sometimes you can make it warm." The older girl thought about it then laughed.

"I supp-"

"Elsa." Father walked in, his eyes holding shadows that Anna wouldn't understand for years to come. "Don't use your powers so carelessly, you'll hurt her." Anna looked over at the blond. Then back at her dad.

"Elsa would never do that daddy! She makes me happy with her powers, she couldn't hurt me!"

"Regardless, Elsa, you have lessons to attend," her father said in a tone that reminded Anna of the winter. Except it wasn't a bright, pretty, Elsa winter. It was the kind that hurt people and made them sick.

"O…of course daddy."

"I wish we could play more." Elsa nodded, a strange expression on her face as she began to walk out of Anna's room. Elsa smiled at her as she left, giving a little wave. Anna watched her duck around the corner, before she turned back to her dolls and the squished remains of one of Elsa's snowmen.

FROZEN

"Do you remember the way Elsa used to be," Anna asked quietly, her eyes ahead of her. She was getting sick of seeing trees. And her legs hurt from all the horse riding. Tabitha paused, seeming surprised, but then she thought for a moment, her green eyes thoughtful.

"A little bit. I don't know if you remember but she was never really around."

"I remember. But when she was around, do you remember what she was like?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Maybe a bit withdrawn. Quiet and booky. Why?"

Anna smiled. "I was just thinking back to when I was a kid."

"How old were you when you fell in love with her," Tabitha asked seriously. Anna glanced over.

"There was never a time where I didn't love her." She admitted. "I realized it when I saw her that day. She…she…was exceptionally beautiful. And she was so Elsa. She radiated this new confidence, this new warmth, this new beauty. And it was irresistible. But I fought to keep that down." She shrugged. "It's not something that's exactly smiled upon."

"Look where you are today." Anna heard the unspoken words. And look where Elsa is. "I'm tired of the woods," Tabby muttered. Anna paused. She stopped her horse. What was that sound. A thudding. A thudding? She listened closer. Footsteps. Her eyes shot wide, she turned to look back at Tabitha. "Tabby, get-"

She can't explain what happened that moment. All of a sudden there was heat. And the smell of meat, burning, cooking and-her horse kicked, screeching, and she fell to her back. Anna was sweating. She reached for the blade at her belt and hastily unsheathed it. It was light out, but she couldn't see whoever did this. Whatever did this. Fear made her skin clammy. What "this" was….was absolutely sickening. Anna…Anna couldn't believe it. One moment…Tabitha was there then…now here she was. "No…Tabby." She didn't want to get closer. Didn't want to see the burnt body anymore. Didn't want to smell it.

"What a cute little princess, playing with fire. Do you feel big in that suit of armor?"

The sound came from behind. Anna whirled. Fingers trailed along her neck. She whirled again. Her heart was ripping out of her, beating in fast, desperate, savage beats. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was ice cold but god, god she was hot. She was sweating buckets.

She pointed her blade out, eyed her surroundings. The smell was still there. I'm sorry Tabby. If you hadn't been here… "Do you know what your sister is?"

"I know…" Anna didn't say anything. Then she snarled. "I don't have to speak with you after what you've done." She couldn't put a face to that voice. It was sickly sweet.

"Oh my, what I've done? What about what you've done?"

"Everything that I do is for a good reason!" She explained desperately, eyeing her surroundings. Where was she, where was, where was this bitch!? "Everything I do is for her!"

"Elsa is an evil, evil woman."

"You, you just…you roasted that woman alive! How is that not evil!? She never…she never hurt you-"

"I never said I wasn't."

She spun. "Show yourself," she screamed, livid, eyes wide. Because if she wanted to, if this bitch wanted to, Anna would be dead! And then, out of thin air, she appeared. Anna stared. It was a young woman, maybe nineteen. She was breathtaking. Dark, brown skin, and intricate tattoo's along her slender arms. Her hair was jet black and tied back in a long ropey braid that swung down to her hips, and they were wide, pretty hips. Her clothing showed so much skin and was completely fur. Anna grit her teeth. "Who are you?"

"You're scared, aren't you? How sweet," the woman purred. Her caramel skin was pretty in the light of the sun. Like caramel. Anna trembled. Her knees shook.

"T…turn down the heat," she whispered. The woman raised a brow.

"I can't turn make it colder. I can only make it hotter." Anna wiped her brow. "I've already turned the temperature back to what it was when I first showed myself. Perhaps you simply feel hot."

Anna's fingers were sweaty. She didn't say anything. "What…what do you want from me," she whispered. "I haven't done anything to you."

"My name is Embra. And Elsa has something that appeals to me." Anna watched the woman's eyes slide down her frame. She blushed. Impossibly, she grew hotter. And she felt her armor start to slowly, ever so slowly, melt down her body. Her eyes widened. She shoved the woman away. She…she could melt Elsa's unmeltable ice.

"And what is it that you want?"

"An alliance," the woman pouted. "I met her in Suren and she denied me one. She called us barbarians. But we've done no worse then what you have. This power…it's the divine right to rule over the people." As she spoke, fire flickered in her palm. Her teeth glinted white. She pushed her black hair behind her ear, and her olive green eyes glinted mischievously. "There are others like us, imagine if we were to band together-"

"My Queen denied you, and that decision will stand, Queen Embra," She growled. "And I don't know what you expect me to do! Ask her nicely? If you're as sneaky as I think you are, then you know by now that she controls me. Not the other way around."

"I'm sure she'll listen to you if I'm there with you." Her tone took an odd turn at the end. A dangerous one. She pressed her burning fingers down Anna's neck. "Now. Let's get moving. Sheathe the blade. We have business to attend to." She clenched her fists together. Against any man, she could win. But whatever this woman was, whatever Elsa was…Anna knew she couldn't fare against them. She squeezed her eyes shut as she walked with the tan, half-naked woman. I've failed you sister. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Out of my way, fool," Anna couldn't keep the acid from her voice as she spoke, her teal eyes burning into the woman across from her. Said woman raised her nose, glancing at her partner who stood just as stiffly. Both had shields up, spears at the ready. Their eyes sparkled behind their helms. Freshly rested. Unlike Anna herself. The trip with Embra had been taxing. The woman liked mind games almost as much as Elsa, and her hands wandered where they weren't welcome. The only good thing about the trip back to the city was that her well-bred horse had returned to her about halfway, so she and the foreigner didn't have to travel entirely by foot. They had dismounted at the entrance to the city, and Anna had immediately led her to the these fool guards dared to deny her passage.

"I said let me pass," she snarled slowly, her fingers twitching on the hilt of the blade at her belt. They didn't even budge, and they even dared to straighten. Trying to intimidate Anna with their impressive heights and muscular builds. Anna may not have the height, but she could slay these damnable idiots before they even moved their arms.

"Queen Elsa has declared that you are no longer welcome," one of the said coldly, then regarding the woman at Anna's back, she spat at the redhead's feet. "Filthy traitor." Anger flashed red hot throughout her. What?...she could not believe what she was hearing. Her sister had banished her from their palace, from their home? Her heart raced, threatening to burst from her throat. She bared her teeth. They were so tightly clenched together she thought they might shatter. She was about to run her blade through the lumbering fools when Embra gripped her arm.

"Seems you're no longer a fun toy," Embra teased, her emerald eyes glowing with mischief. _I'm no toy. I'm her..._ She trembled, her mouth growing dry, her throat tightening until her vision flashed black. She had...expended her use? Her knees felt weak. Her stomach churned dangerously, threatening to spill the meal left over from the night before. She wanted nothing more than to collapse, and weep. Her sister had abandoned her. Her sister had deemed her a traitor. W...what had she done? How had she known? She exhaled heavily, then shut her eyes. _No. I refuse to believe this. Sister must have her reasons. She would never leave me. No one touches her like I do, no one can make her happy like I can._

She almost wanted to laugh. Who depended on who? She had thought Elsa relied on her. But here she was falling apart. She loved Elsa. She loved her so much. And Elsa, Elsa loved her too. She tightened her jaw, and turned her gaze to the fire mage at her side. She moved fast. "Shut your mouth, whore," Anna hissed, clasping her hand around the woman's throat. "It's a misunderstanding. Elsa wouldn't leave me like this. Let me see her," she peered at the guards, "Let me through," she said firmly. "I'm no traitor. Everything I do, I do for Elsa."

"I won't repeat myself traitor-" Anna wouldn't take no for an she wouldn't be accused of being a traitor. She had her blade through the woman's chest the second the fool spoke the word traitor, and ripped the blade out a second after. Blood spurt out from the open wound, crimson coating her blade, and the woman's chest plate. This only hardened her resolve. Despite it all, her armor remained. If Elsa wished, the armor would be no more. This was proof of her love. This beautiful set she wore, crafted by her sister...She licked her chapped lips. "Open the damn gates," she snarled, grabbing the other womans arm, "Or so help me you're next." The woman stared into her eyes. She must have seen something in her eyes, because she backpedaled.

"Open the gates. Open the gates!" The second guard called, her eyes still on the dying woman at her side. She was shivering violently on the ground, clutching at her chest. Fear glistened in her gaze. Anna felt a twinge of guilt. She forced it away. This woman had called her a traitor. _She was following orders._ There was a brief moment of silence before the massive doors slowly creaked open. "The woman stays here," the warrior at the gate spat, when Anna began to move through. Anna glared at her.

"The woman goes where I go." Then she stared at the dark-skinned woman across from her. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I understood, Queen Embra?"

"Perfectly," Embra beamed, her white teeth shining in the sunlight. Anna wiped the sweat from her face she didn't realize had gathered there, exhaling heavily. The doors slid shut behind her. She panted softly. Embra regarded her with a grin, "You're rather attractive when you're angry, Princess. I like-"

"I don't care what you like," Anna whispered quietly. She turned hate-filled eyes on the woman. "I don't care what you want. Who you are. _What_ you are. Try to make me yours again, try to seduce me with your touches one more time, and I'll kill you. Guardswoman, see to it, that this woman gets medical treatment. And never refuse me again. I'll make a bad enemy. You don't want that." Without another word she walked, her boots clicking on the stone beneath her feet. Embra had seemed completely unfazed Anna's threats, in fact, she only smirked wider. She was peering all around her as they walked, her eyes wide with pleasure.

"It's delightfully cold here," she smiled slowly. "I have never come to Arendelle."

"Because you are filth," Anna muttered back, and Embra laughed mightily.

"Whose more filthy? Me, a Queen. Or you, a princess helplessly in love with her sister, and even sharing a bed with her? Even now, I see the lust in your eyes when I speak her name." Anna's face burned with humiliation.

"I...I love her..." she whispered, then she straightened. This woman had no right to judge her. _She has every right. You are filth._ "Shut up." She turned her gaze ahead of them, and walked into the palace. The few servants scurried out of her way. Kai stared at her curiously, his eyes wide with surprise. Anna let the warmth of her home set in. Despite it all, the hallways remained unchanged. It was cold here, yet it held warmth as well. The warmth of memories. Memories of Elsa and her. When they created Olaf...She grit her teeth. Embra thankfully, remained silent and at her side. Her sisters bedroom doors were open already when they arrived. She was out on the balcony as she usually was when alone.

"Sister..." Anna said tentatively, motioning for Embra to stay at the door.

"Look who wandered in," her sister murmured, remaining on the balcony, leaning on the railing. Her practically white hair hung in waves down the pale, creamy expanse of her back. She held a glass of wine in her blue, manicured fingers. One in each hand. Her plump breasts were covered only by a transluctent robe that didn't even reach her knees. Lacy panties barely hid the sex that Anna couldn't help but burn for, averting her eyes. "My traitorous sister and her new friend.''

"I'm no traitor, sister, I brought her here-"

"Because you were scared she would kill you," Elsa whispered softly. Her blue eyes seemed ethereal in the sunlight. Her pale skin looked soft to the touch. Her smile was empty of emotion. "You claim you'd die for me, but in the end,you're just like any other useless trash out there."

The words bit at her eyes. She furrowed her brows. "Elsa...I changed everything for you..."

"Then you should have died for me."

"Either way I would have made my way here, Elsa, love," Embra beamed. Anna didn't like the hunger in her gaze when she looked at her older sister. When she took a step closer to the blonde woman, despite what Elsa accused her of, told her she should have done, she brought her gauntleted arm out.

"Step back, you stay behind me as I ordered. I told you to wait at the doorway."

Embra laughed mightily, "And miss out your drama? How could I?"

The dark haired woman gazed around Elsa's bed chamber, who was staring silently at the foreigner in front of her. The fire Queen took a seat, laying back on Elsa's bed without a care in the world, sighing wistfully as she did so. A smile curled her lips. "Rather comfortable, Queen Elsa. Your sister should be honored to share it with you."

"I am," Anna mumbled, "and you are angering me, Embra. That belongs to my sister-"

"Silence," Elsa said coldly, and her gaze was freezing when it met the younger woman's. "Speak no more." She peered down at her. Her shark grin was on her face. "You no longer have the right to speak in my name." Anna stared at her back as she moved towards Embra. She smiled, offering the other Queen one of the glasses. Embra accepted it gratefully, then peered at it. She inhaled its scent.

"Useless one. Taste this for me." Embra offered Anna the drink. For a second, the girl stood there, numb. She didn't move an inch. Simply stayed there. After a moment, Elsa glanced at her. Her gaze held nothing. No love. No lust. Nothing. Anna was nothing. Absolutely nothing to her. "Anna," Embra purred, "come on now, this is what got you in this position. Not behaving."

"I don't answer to you," she whispered, staring at the floor. _I...I don't answer to anyone._ Elsa stared at her. Her gaze pinned Anna to the spot.

"She doesn't," she said finally, then she took the goblet of wine, and took a large mouthful. Her eyes squeezed shut as she downed the liquid, wiping her lips with her tongue as she handed the glass to the visiting Queen. She sat next to the tan woman, her gaze lingering along the skin showing on her. "Now, what did you visit for my dear?"

"I want an alliance," Embra said seriously, all business now. Her smile was gone. Elsa was the one grinning now.

"I don't want an alliance," Elsa said softly, her eyes like ice. "Your visit is going to end with you disappointed." Anna twiddled her fingers, her eyes on the floor. When she looked down, she felt something shifting on her frame. Her eyes widened when she saw her armor changing. Her sister was going to remove it... _No, no, I want this Elsa. I want to keep this!_ She stared at her sister, who still had her back turned. But when she looked down again, nothing had disappeared. In fact, it almost looked like the armor was thickening. Layers sliding onto it. Her fingers twitched. What...?

Embra beamed. "I'm more powerful than you."

"Is that why I was able to destroy you during our...negotiations. You won't be able to. My ice...crushes, you fire, Embra." Embra met her gaze. And her green eyes blazed suddenly, with hatred and something else. "You want my powers, you want my friendship, because you cannot control the world by yourself. And you know I can," she whispered. Anna watched them interact with wide eyes. Her sister had fought this woman and won?

"I have something that will best you," Embra whispered. Elsa said nothing, only smiled wider.

"And what would that be," the ice queen asked. Embra's gaze shifted from her face, onto Anna. _Me? Is she talking about...me?_ Embra moved so fast, a breeze shifted through the air. Elsa's gaze met hers at that brief second. She swelled with power. With joy. She slipped out of the way just in time to avoid a powerful blast of fire. _E...Elsa..._ She wanted to cry. Tears of joy. She unsheathed her blade, trying to focus and understand everything happening.

"You care about Anna," Embra declared, "that's your weakness." She was stuck between Elsa, who had not moved, looked lazy even, and Anna, stiff and with her weapon at the ready.

"I don't care about her. She's a traitor."

"I appreciate the show you put on for me, Queen Elsa, but we both know that's not the truth. You wanted to discourage me from hurting her, make it seem like you didn't care about her by hurting her yourself." Embra narrowed her eyes. "She's the only thing you care about, though, isn't it?" For a moment, her sister said absolutely nothing. Anna didn't move her eyes from the tan woman across from her, but she knew her sister had an angry expression on her face. An angry expression masked by a calm one.

"I don't love her," Elsa whispered. Embra smiled again.

"You do. You wanted me to kill her though, didn't you?" At this, Anna stiffened even more. Embra was perfectly still. Her forest green eyes slowly turned onto the ginger warrior. "She's scared of you, like no one else. I'm nothing compared to you. She's tried to kill you so many times. It was the same for me. But I...I had the ability to change, the ability to end it."

"What...are you speaking of," Anna whispered, "Elsa, you...you wish me death?"

"Anna, you don't know anything. Don't listen to her."

"You wanted power. You wanted nothingness. Ezeralla gave you that didn't she? She made you forget your fears, forget your heartbreak, but she left the love didn't she? She left your love for Anna."

Anna tightened her jaw. "What the fuck are you talking about? Fire witch, explain yourself, who is Ezeralla?" Embra smirked at her.

"She wants you dead, because you're the only thing she cares about in this universe. You're the only thing holding her back. Holding her back from her true power. You, my friend, are her weakness." What was being told to her was complete nonsense. She shook her head. Her head hurt. She furrowed her brows.

"I...I don't understand. If she wants me dead...why is she supposed to care if you kill me here?"

"Because she's too afraid. She doesn't want to see you. She doesn't want to remember you. If I killed you out there you'd be a distant memory, it wouldn't have been her fault, but here...here, she can see you, can watch it happen." Elsa visibly shook. Anna didn't know what to make of what she was hearing. Elsa had someone destroy her emotions? But her love for Anna stayed? And now she wanted Anna dead because...because Anna was holding her back? Holding her back from what? She wanted Anna dead, but what...she couldn't forgive herself if she was the cause? What...what kind of twisted logic was that. What was...who was her sister? Her sister felt nothing, no remorse, or sorrow, or pain unless...unless it involved Anna? She searched her sister's face. Her shell was still in place. And she stared silently back at Anna.

"So what now? You kill me, Embra?" Anna whispered, her eyes dim. Was this her sister? She had hoped she felt something. But she only felt towards Anna...what...did that mean? Her sister was hardly human...she grit her teeth. She'd...she'd stand where she stood before. At her sister's side. Through the good and the bad. Despite all of this, what her sister felt was real? Her sister's love, the way she whispered Anna's name in her ear, the passionate kisses they share, all of it was real. Anna had been so terribly afraid that it wasn't.

"Elsa can kill me. But by the time she has, you'll be dead too."

The air suddenly felt heavy. "..." Elsa trembled.

"What are you going to do, sister?" Anna whispered. "You want me dead. I can die. I'll die. All I want to know is why?"

"No more talking," Embra snarled, "There's only one way this is going down. Elsa...you become my ally. We make a blood pact. And Anna lives. Or you refuse me _one more time_ and your fucktoy dies..." as if to emphasize her words, flames rippled on her dark palms, her eyes a fire of their own. "It works out well for you in the end, doesn't it Elsa? No matter what happens. You can have the empty existence you so desired, and I'll be eliminate-"

The air erupted suddenly.

Anna saw a flash of silver.

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

Blood. So much blood. That voice...? Anna could never forget that voice. The redhead stared at the carcass. Embra...she was bleeding so much. Was she...dead? No, her chest was still moving. But there was an arrow in her throat, and she was choking desperately. Anna turned her gaze to the doorway. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He was wiping his hands. "The ship arrived sooner than expected. Greetings, Queen Elsa. I believe I'll be receiving my promised throne sooner than expected." Anna was paralyzed. He didn't even look at her. He moved forward, until he was kneeling at the mage's side. He took a blade from his waist, his gaze was full of blood-lust.

Something made Anna move. "Don't. Don't hurt her. I'm sure she understands now. She doesn't have to die."

"Oh but she does, Anna dear," Hans looked at her now. His eyes were just as icy as she remember. The way they had been when he told her she wasn't loved, when she was abandoned. Left alone to die. Anger pulsed through her. Elsa was smiling. "In order for me to take my throne..." He was looking at Elsa. At Elsa's body. Anna wanted to snarl. Wanted to kill him. "She has to be kill-"

"You kill her, I kill you."

Elsa grasped her by the hair. "What do you think you're doing, Anna," she hissed in a dangerous tone. And for a moment Anna was going to submit. She had no love for Embra. She disliked her. But that would give Hans a victory. It would give him power. And Embra had answers to her questions. Embra knew what was wrong with Elsa.

"She's mine, sister," Anna said softly.

"How dare you-" Anna stopped her hand. Held her wrist, squeezed it tightly. Elsa was staring at her as if she had gone mad.

"You won't be hitting me any longer. Kai," Anna called out. She stared hatefully at Hans. "Kai!" She was pleased when the man appeared at the doorway. "I need you to take Miss Embra here, and bring her to the infirmary. Make sure they use everything in their power to keep her heart beating, to keep her _living._ "

"You do not choose what happens in _my_ castle, Anna," Elsa spat.

"Power struggles," Hans asked casually. "Anna's as headstrong as always, isn't she?" He spoke as if they were old friends. As if he hadn't broken her heart. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that there was an evil man in her kingdom who was looking at Elsa like he wanted to stuff his tiny cock inside her and Anna was not going to show any weakness around him.

"Shut up. You're a guest here, you have no right to speak, Prince Hans."

"King...Hans, as of today. I have new land now."

"Shut up, Hans," Anna spat. Then she straightened and attempted to calm herself.

There was a long period of silence. Elsa was peering at her oddly. "Hans. Please leave the room. I have things to discuss with my sister." Hans smiled gently. Then he bowed.

"Of course, Elsa, sweet. Come talk with me later." Anna watched him with a scowl as he walked out the door. Two guards who she hadn't noticed joined him as he left. As he left, servants rushed in. Anna met the fire mage's eyes as she was lifted. Embra's weak, dying eyes met hers. A message was clear. _Thank you._ There was something else inside as well. An odd emotion that Anna wouldn't acknowledge in any lifetime, and she resisted the urge to tell the dying woman she didn't do it for her. When they were alone, tension rippled in the air. Anna was still hot from the fire that had filled the air. Elsa was still deadly calm.

"All this time...you've been inside there," Anna whispered, "All this time, you were really her." Elsa spoke not a word. The redhead pressed on however. She pressed a palm to her sister's belly, sliding her hands up and down lightly, feeling the creamy, soft skin. Her nipples hardened beneath the gingers fingertips. There was something exhilarating in touching her sister. Touching her sister without permission. Touching her sister _knowing it was her sister._

Anna nuzzled the woman. She kissed at her neck. "This...this doesn't change anything Anna. You're...mine."

The warrior exhaled heavily, and kissed at her throat, pressing lingering kisses up until she reached her mouth. Elsa's tongue was cold against hers. Hot and cold. She groaned into the deep kiss, their lips melding together hard. She gathered her sister in her arms, held her tight, reached down between her thighs. Elsa gasped. And her shell shattered. Anna leaned down, pressed her mouth down, pushed Elsa onto her back.

Elsa tasted sweet on her tongue. She was slick.

"It doesn't change anything, you're mine still, you're still mine. You listen to me, I'm your Queen." Elsa had lost her cool. Her face was full of passion. The passion Anna only saw when she was climaxing. She had hidden this, hidden everything from Anna? Tried to kill her, no. Tried to have her kill herself. She hadn't believed in Anna. Had been stuck between wanting to kill her and wanting her to live. Her sister was so conflicted. So confusing. So... _Elsa._ Anna pressed two fingers into her sister, sheathing them to the base. When the girl trembled, and spread her thighs Anna grinned. Her tongue joined her fingers, and Elsa melted beneath her touch.

She drew away only for a second. "Sister. This...changes everything." There was a blizzard in her older sisters told Anna that if she did try to take her throne, take her power, there would be consequences. Anna had no interest in that. She took her sister in her mouth to prove that. Anna didn't want to be Queen. She just wanted Elsa. _All of Elsa._ And she wanted to know, _why._

And Embra...she was sure, had all the answers to her questions.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is she," Anna asked quietly, her arms crossed over her breastplate as she leaned next to the infirmary door. The healer that had just emerged gave her a weak smile, her expression timid and nodded. The redhead smiled pleasantly, patting the small woman on the back. "And you're all done here then?" The healer clutched her pack to her chest, and scuttled off to wherever she came from. Anna followed her with her eyes, watching her walk down the castle hallway before she coughed, and turned towards the door. She was just about to push it open when Elsa appeared down the hallway, her face cool. Anna removed her hand from the door, and when she turned the hand she expected to try and slap her, swept out. She seized her wrist in one hand. When Elsa gave her a shocked, angry look she practically snarled.

"I said no more." When Elsa only glared, she twisted her wrist, pressing her arm against the flat of her back, pulling the blonde against her. Elsa gasped, and Anna slammed her solidly onto the wall behind her. She was just so sick of being treated like scum. Her sister may be in this woman but why, why wasn't she showing? Why was she still trying to hurt Anna? The thought made her twist more, and she shivered almost violently. "When I said no more, I meant no more," she whispered in her sister's ear. She earned a pained, desperate whine. Anna almost grinned at how weak, how fragile her older sister was, and she pulled away. She sighed, running her fingers through her ginger locks. When she glanced over, Elsa clutched her wrist, and the promise of tears glistened on each of her eyes. "Don't give me those sad eyes, what do you need? You don't have to hit me for everything, sister."

The blonde put her calm mask back on, swallowing hard. Her eyes became like twin, angry chips of ice. This again? Anna sighed heavily, leaning back into the wall. "I demand to know why you're anywhere near that woman," The ice elemental hissed, speaking the word woman as if it was acid on her tongue, and pointing a finger at the direction of Embra. Anna cocked her head a bit and crossed her arms on her chest again, sighing.

"I'm speaking with her obviously Elsa," She said just as coolly. Her sister seemed to twitch at that moment. Her eyes narrowed. They said, Take this tone with me more and see what happens. Question my authority, see what happens. But Anna was done,done being told what to do! But what could she do? Demand her sister stop? That clearly wasn't working.

"Queen Elsa," The golden-haired queen said softly, mocking, "to you, Guard Captain." Elsa was making it clear. With what Anna had done for her, she had lost the right to be called the princess of Arendelle. With the way she made love to the Queen, she lost the right to be called her sister. And that crushed the redhead. But it didn't matter to Elsa, did it? She felt no sense of dishonor or guilt. Only Anna woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the screams of those she killed...Elsa...Elsa just went on as if nothing happened. She simply didn't care. Did she?

"For me," Anna held Elsa's face with one hand, gripping her sisters jaw and cheek, gazing into her eyes. They were such a pretty shade of blue. She loved the way her sisters cheeks were flushed, rosy right now. Her lips were slightly parted. Her breath was hitching a bit as Anna shifted, held her closer, her own teal gaze intense and focused and determined. Was Elsa getting...turned on? The thought made the younger girl grin stupidly. "How about just Elsa for me?"

She couldn't stop the next slap. And pain spread her cheek and she realized Elsa had coated her hand with hard, cold ice. The force had made her stumble. She dropped her hand from her face. The ginger could feel moisture, blood, on her skin. It burned and felt cold at the same time. Her sister had truly marked her this time. Anger tugged through her and she resisted the urge to...she didn't know what. She slammed her fist into the wall instead and Elsa watched, amused as she did so. She just didn't know... she wanted to hit her back. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to cry. "You call me Queen Elsa, the fact that I've been letting you call me sister alone is simply encouraging disobedience, obviously."

Anna tightened her jaw, and her teal eyes turned cold. She turned away. She didn't even want to look at her older sister. When Elsa had said that things wouldn't change she had thought maybe...she was speaking in political terms. But it was obvious her sister meant to keep life the way it was. Elsa with all the power, and Anna as her senseless puppet. Killing her enemies, fucking her whenever she damn well pleased...How could she live like that?! Anna gritted her teeth. She's not the one getting back-handed and smacked around...I can't live like this hurts. It hurts outside. It hurts inside."Quit wasting my time," she muttered sourly, rubbing at her aching face. Elsa cooed then. Anna heard the familiar noise.

She had her back to the woman and she turned back only slightly...that was the soft sound Elsa made in her throat. A pleased, hungry noise. Like a meow. When Elsa's chest pressed to her, Anna and her anger melted. Elsa was deliciously cold. She tugged the older woman to her then, burying her face in her throat and kissing her there. Everything was a mixture of cold and warm. Elsa stroked her hair and made pleased noises. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I love you. I want to use your beautiful name, I want things to be the way they were..." Please. Please show me you love me. Anna squeezed her eyes shut. I need it, I need you to live.

"Things are different now." She says it so calmly, so indifferently that Anna's rage is lit back up. She pushes her away again and Elsa looks soft and sincere and not mean at all. It's so confusing. Elsa is so confusing.

"You're different now," Anna snapped, inhaled sharply, and Elsa didn't say anything to deny it. Her fingers were soft as they ran along the younger girl's cheek. She grit her teeth tighter. She was afraid her teeth might break any second now. Even so, those fingers felt soft. They made her shiver with a mix of cold and pleasure. Elsa's touch was so incredibly powerful. Elsa could kill her.

"It's good that I'm different. That my emotions are different. I don't feel any guilt anymore. I feel nothing but my love for you. And the need to use my powers..." she grinned at Anna, and she clasped her jaw, and tugged Anna back into her neck. The redhead kept her face there, breathing in her sisters sweet, cold scent with a soft moan. "There's nothing wrong with that... is it sister, I'm different, but don't you think I'm better?" As she spoke, she ran her fingers down Anna's throat. Her words were unspoken. Isn't it better that we make love now..?

"You...hurt me..." Anna whispered desperately, squeezing her eyes shut. Anna could hear her smile as a hand, a soothing, cold hand worked its way down her chestplate. She grasped Anna's hand, and the redhead let out a soft growl as she placed Anna's hand on her own chest. Through her pretty, shimmering dress, Anna could feel her soft, succulent flesh and hardened nipples. She felt dizzy with arousal.

"But I also do the opposite, don't I?" Elsa whispered very softly in her ear. A cold tongue snaked out, caressing the shell of her ear. Anna's knees felt weak.

"What..." She struggled to clear her head, leaning into the older woman. "What do you need from me, Queen Elsa," the redhead asked quietly. Embra. Embra was who was important right now. At that exact moment, a servant appeared. He bowed low, his eyes grim. Elsa let Anna go slowly, and regarded him with cool eyes.

"Yes?"

"Lady Lena has arrived as requested." Lena?

Elsa smiled thinly. Anna narrowed her eyes. So many noblewoman visitors lately. Just the night before actually...she bit into her bottom lip. "Wait for me, sister. I need you in my bedchambers as soon as possible. Our...guest, can wait." She nodded toward Embra. Anna straightened. She had no doubt what Elsa needed her for. Her touch. Those cold, wintery eyes locked onto hers. Then Elsa leaned close. Her kiss was both forceful and soft at the same time... She waited until the trail of Elsa's black-blue dress was around the corner and glanced towards the broad door that led to Embra. A part of her wanted to rebel and visit the fire elemental anyways...Elsa had hit her. Elsa hadn't wanted her to enter. Elsa knew Embra had information...she stepped away, down the hall...and walked to Elsa's bedroom. She could already feel her sister sucking on her throat.

FROZEN

Kai woke her. She had been asleep in her own bedroom. A rare occurence. Her naked body was loosely covered by her blankets. Her sister had come back displeased the night before, and promptly dismissed her. She still felt the burn of rejection in her chest, making her heart ache. Her sister hadn't even wanted to be touched. So totally unlike her. She left her sister muttering, writing on a slip of paper on her own. She blearily wiped at her eyes, brushing her fingers through her tangles of ginger. "My lady," he whispered, "it's our prisoner." She pieced the event together slowly. Something about...she blinked very slowly, drowsily. Did he say something about...a prisoner? Then it snapped. Embra. Something about Embra.

She sat up abruptly. When she glanced over she saw that light was shining cleanly through the window. She had slept through the whole night. A rare occasion. She slipped on a pair of trousers and a pressed, neat shirt promptly. It was rather gentlemanly but she honestly couldn't care less at the moment. She tied her black leather boots quickly. She was pulling on an overcoat as she left the room, sweeping down the hallways, her boots solid on the floor of the castle floor. There was a quiet commotion outside the room where Embra had been laid. Multiple servants and nurses were outside the giant, brown door that led to where Embra lay waiting.

"What's going on," Anna demanded, her voice low as she approached. The medic that had been there yesterday was there again. Her face was tight with stress, her eyes dark and worried. Anna grabbed her arm when there was no answer. Ir was obvious they had heard, why were they so quiet? "Tell me what's going on or so help me-"

"She is..."

"She is?" Anna asked in annoyance, tired and short of patience. Then she relaxed. This woman had probably been busy all morning. And it was clear she was beyond stressed out now. She took a more gentle tone. "You can tell me. I won't be angry..." the medic met her eyes, and they were full of disappointment and rage. Anna could tell the nurse was raging at herself. The knight could respect that. It was something she lived.

"It's not...it can't be fixed..." Silence. Anna shook her head, and furrowed her brows. She pushed the woman gently away from her.

"Get some rest." She opened the might doors in one sweep, and stepped into the room. Embra was lying down. She was unbelievably pale, a gauze around her throat. She was underneath covers, her eyes partially closed. They snapped open when the warrior entered, as if the black-haired woman sensed her."Hello Embra," Anna called out slowly. The magician turned to her, her eyes burning with something unknown. Pain, fear, what else was in those eyes? What scared a queen with the power to control flames and heat? "What happened?"

Anna neared her. She could feel the heat radiating off of the tan woman. Every emotion the former queen felt was radiated in that heat. Anna could feel how anxious the woman was, how clammy she felt. When the redhead took the gauze off her throat she felt the woman's pain and embarrassment and intense, powerful terror as well. Anna didn't know what to make of what she saw. A cut, in the shape of a cross. Embedded in the wound was a crystal cross, glittering white and bright in the dark recess of Embra's throat. It was a clean cut, as if someone had pushed the cross into melted chocolate and not skin and it had just stayed there neatly. In fact, it didn't even look like a wound. When she spoke, it was an odd, deformed sound. Anna couldn't even begin to make sense of it.

Anna was horrified. "W...what is the meaning of this!?" She looked around, but her servants had retreated. She was too weary to drag them in again. So instead she stared at the broken queen the lay before her.

"I'll get you a quill, Queen Embra. I suggest you write down what you saw last night if you want any justice. I'll see to it that it's done." Unless this was dear, big sister. Embra smiled, a twisted and terrifying smile. Then she slowly, ever so slowly, lifted her hands from beneath the blanket and...Anna was going to be sick. The beautiful fire Queen had no fingers. Not anymore. Anna could still see blood on the tiny stumps. The knight had to look away. And Embra threw her head back, and let out odd, strangled gurgle-like laugh that sounded so incredibly painful Anna could only wince. It shook Anna to the core. When she looked back, Embra had gone quiet. Her lips were in a smile again. Her eyes screamed in agony and humiliation and in rebellion against this horrible fate that had consumed her overnight. Anna saw it all in her eyes. Wide, bright, emerald eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." Some part of her felt like she had failed the foreigner. She had promised to care for her the night before. Taken her under her wing, and then in her very own home, her neck had been slit and her fingers had been stolen. And that cross, that disturbing cross was embedded in her throat.

Embra smiled wider, eerily wide, so wide it dwarfed her small, heart-shaped face. Anna moved closer and cupped her cheek gently, and Elsa walked in then. First jealousy, cold and clear, rushed across her face. And then..."Do you want me to do it," she asked Embra, her voice a whisper. And Embra nodded. And Anna twisted, eyes shut, and snap. The heat in the room died away very suddenly. Elsa's cold slowly spread, embracing every part of the room. Even the once steaming skin of the fire queen was frozen. She let the girls head drop, a mangled twisted mess. Her elder sister was staring calmly. Her pale, blue eyes were unwavering. Something dark rippled in those eyes. A disgusting amount of pleasure as she stared at Embra.

"Did she steal your heart," Elsa sneered, and Anna realized she was crying. Something about the look in Embra's eyes, the way she smiled, was shifting over and over through her mind. Something about the way she had failed to protect Embra just stayed. Regret poured through Anna. So much had been lost just then. A possible future ally. A powerful elemental. And everything she needed to know about Elsa. Perhaps that was why Elsa was grinning now. Or maybe Elsa just liked the sound of Embra's neck snapping.

Perhaps, it was both.

Elsa came to her then, wiping her tears with her fingers and Anna dropped, sobbing into her. "Shhhhh," Elsa whispered, stroking her hair. "Shh." Elsa cupped her cheek and brought their bodies tight together. Elsa pushed her down on the bed right next to the fire queen. Their lips melted together. Their tongues slid together slowly. "Gods," Elsa purred into her ear, "I need you inside me..." Anna obeyed senselessly. She put Elsa on her back. And guided her fingers into the heat between her sisters thighs. Heat flushed through her. Elsa gasped in her ear, over and over, whispering praise after praise. Her noises were like music. Anna was filled with a sense of calm. Filled with purpose. Then anxiety hit her hard, when she shifted and glanced over, and saw the same, twisted smile that had been left on the fire mage.

And she swore that the dead eyes of Queen Embra 's carcass were following her every move.


	6. Chapter 6

Put simply, Anna didn't trust him. No matter what he did she never would. It didn't matter that he had "Saved them." And the fact that Embra had died so soon after he had arrived was incredibly suspicious. She hated how friendly he was acting, like nothing had ever happened between them. She hated how his eyes roamed Elsa's body. And there was always this…twitch of his lips when Elsa said anything that particularly interested him. It took every ounce of her will to not draw her blade and end him then and there. The chance she might invoke Elsa's wrath was the only thing stopping her.

Elsa was letting out far too many flirtatious, sweet giggles for her liking. She couldn't stomach it, the seductive tone she took with this mere insect. He was not worthy of her soft blue gaze. She stood quickly, unable to stomach this conversation any longer. Granting Hans back his lands, getting him new ones, conquering the world together- That was supposed to be a task only Elsa and Anna were to partake it. Hans had no place in this ideal world Elsa spoke of!

"Where are you going?" Elsa's words stabbed her in the back as she made a swift escape. She stilled, boots thumping on the stone floor. The knight was still for a moment, her face tense with rage.

"For a walk." Before Elsa could say anything else, she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. How Elsa could just let him in to their home Anna didn't know. He had tried to kill her! She pat down her armor, adjusting her cape with a heavy sigh. Elsa really had changed. Slowly, she began to walk, wondering again why she hadn't kept a closer eye on the fire princess when she had arrived. What answers awaited her behind those dead lips? What was such an important secret to keep that they would remove even her fingers, as well as her throat to keep it hidden?

Was Elsa the one who did it?

Shaking her head, Anna tried to clear her head by doing what she said- taking a walk. The soldiers were still suspicious of her, eyeing her with every move she took. As if they would enjoy nothing more than killing her. Did they not understand that she was their princess too? They were supposed to be equally loyal to her. Gritting her teeth, Anna muttered under her breath, kicking a stray pebble on her way out the palace. To her surprise, there was a woman escorted by two soldiers on their way in.

She paused. "Can I help you," she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

The woman was exceptionally beautiful. Skin like porcelain, heavy waves of creamy black falling down her bared shoulders. Curves that Anna had only ever seen on Elsa. Despite how loyal she was to her sister, she couldn't help but blush a little under the woman's dark, powerful gaze. "If you are not Elsa, then no you cannot help me."

"I'm her sister," Anna spat, "anything you can ask of the queen you can of me first."

"Ask of you?" The woman sneered, ruby lips curling. "I am her honored guest tonight. A noblewoman of high esteem asked to come to the palace by letter of the queen." To support her words, the beautiful woman removed a crumpled letter from her bosom. Another noblewoman guest? Why did she have so many? The possibility that Elsa was sleeping with them made anger rage in her gut, and she stiffened. Elsa was just as much her's as she was Elsa's.

She ripped the letter out of the woman's pale, slender hand. "This is what I think of your letter." She tore it to shreds. The guards of the woman looked pained, their eyes dark. She knew they wanted nothing more than to strike her for her rudeness, but they were also aware of who she was. So they did nothing. The noblewoman gasped in horror. Anna couldn't help but smile, amused by this. She couldn't get rid of Hans, but she could get rid of this prettied up lapdog. "Get out of my sight. If I find you here again, I will personally have your insolent little head removed." The tiny scraps of parchment paper flew away in a soft breeze. Satisfaction dripped from her as she turned away, and returned to the palace. Elsa would be receiving no lady guest tonight.

Frozen

"You have no reason to hate me, you know. We are allies now." Hans declared, gazing at her from across the bedroom. Anna wanted to know many things. Mostly why he thought it was okay to come in here without her permission. She glared at him, teal eyes glinting with hatred. She smirked though, ignoring him partially as she continued to write in her journal. "I apologize for what I did in the best. But it's best that we move on, and work to please Queen Elsa together."

Rage filled her. She stiffened, and stood. "You shut your mouth. You don't have a right to say her name."

Hans wasn't surprised by her outburst. "Don't I though? After all…I am to be her husband."

Anna felt like she'd been stabbed through the chest. Her eyes widened as he turned his back with a malicious smirk, and walked away. That was a lie. It had to be! Her sister…her sister was hers. She would never give her attentions to such a pathetic man. One who had tried to kill her no less and nearly succeeded. Stiffly, Anna turned back to her journal.

Her heart pounded. Her head swam with anger. How could her sister do this..? Having him as an ally was one thing, but a husband!? That simply couldn't be allowed. The image hit her so violently, it made her stomach turn. Him, with that disgusting smirk on his stupid little face, with her sister on her back. Tiny little needle dick inside her- She wanted to scream. Instead, she slammed one gloved hand onto the table. Angrily, she stood and began to shed her armor made of ice. She would not accept second best! She would not allow him to be her husband. If she wanted a life with him, then Elsa would have to accept that it was a life without Anna!

Anna sighed gently when she was standing naked in her bedroom. Her eyes were glued to the floor. What was she doing..? She collapsed onto the bed, hair falling in her eyes. What had she become? A monster. Every moment she spent around her sister she was losing more of herself. Now that she knew this was her sister, there was no longer an excuse. Elsa had willingly given up herself to become the horror that she was now. Anna's eyes burned at the thought that somewhere inside her sister, there was a woman who regretted what she had done, crying out with grief at every terrible deed she performed. Crying out for Anna to save her.

Anna buried her face in her fingers. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Why do you act like such a baby," A familiar voice asked, cold and distant. Anna didn't move, turning her gaze slowly over to where her sister stood. She was clad in her usual pale black dress, ice sparkling along every inch of it. "And why are you nude?" Anna trembled, white hot with rage. She turned away, intent to ignore the demon that had walked into her room like Hans only moments before. That apparently angered her sister, for she stalked forward, and grabbed Anna by the chin. Her blue eyes were burning with rage. "Answer me."

"I don't answer to yo-"

Anna's breath hitched, and she sobbed brokenly when her sister backhanded her. So cruel. So so cruel. Had she not become immune to this sorrow? This helplessness?! Anna collapsed, down to her knees, before her sister- naked as she was born. Burning under her gaze. Tears coated her cheeks, so much that her eyesight was blurry. "How could you, how could you marry him?"

"Political reasons, you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that I will not stay and witness it. Hurt me all you want, nothing would be more horrible then watching you give yourself away to a man!" Anna wiped away her tears, and stood. She turned her back away again, and stalked to her dresser. She pulled out trousers, a tunic. "I will go to Corona. I have no place here."

Elsa didn't say a word. Then she tucked her arms around Anna's waist. The heavy weight of her breasts settled on the younger sister's back. "I can call off the marriage," she whispered, "but that means you will have to do something for me."

It was too good to be true. She would die if Elsa was lying, if she was teasing, if she was being cruel. Hope filled her. "'I will do anything."

"You will become a man for me then, until I am pregnant? You will feed your own sister your seed, watch her belly swell?" Elsa's tone was cruel, vicious and cold. Her fingers trailed along Anna's breasts, her other hand grazing her belly gently. "Bring a child into this world with me?" Her breath grew husky as she spoke, nipples swelling against Anna's bare, freckled back. She was arousing herself. Anna didn't know what to say. She was frozen in place, mouth open, eyes wide. Her sister had a way to do this? She wanted Anna to become a man and impregnate her?

No, she wants Hans to do this. To impregnate her. She wants to share her empire with him. A voice whispered in the back of her head.

"And what will happen to Hans," Anna demanded, turning to gaze at her sister. She pressed her forehead to her sisters. "Will you end this terrible alliance with him? You do not need him! You have me." Elsa gazed back, ice cold eyes glittering like snowflakes. She ran her fingertips down Anna's cheeks, grazing her lips with a soft thumb.

"I will not. But I will not let him inside me." Elsa nuzzled her throat. "Is that enough?"

"What about these lady guests. Will you continue to spend your nights with them," Anna demanded roughly, and daringly, she cupped her sister's cheek. "Will you!?"

Elsa didn't say a word. Her gaze was heating up. Anna knew she was becoming angered. She hadn't thought Anna would protest against the constant visiting of pretty young noblewomen. But of course she would! Elsa could only look at her, Anna simply couldn't allow Elsa's interest to wander. Not after all the sins she had committed, not after she betrayed herself and her people. They were in this together. Rage filled the knight as Elsa shook her head. "I will not give that up. I apologize sister."

An apology? How could that be enough!? "Why?"

"It is not what you think. You are my only lover."

Anna didn't believe it. "Then why…?"

Elsa hesitated. For a moment, there was a shadow of something in her gaze. Something horrifying. "If you truly wish to see…I could show you. But it will change you." Anna was confused. Was Elsa concerned for her well-being? That was unusual. She rubbed the back of head.

"I want to see. Nothing can change me more than when I …executed him." She spoke of course, of Kristoff. Elsa hesitated once more, and she frowned. But she nodded.

"Then come to my bedchambers tonight. And I will show you. I will not think less of you if you don't' come."

She left Anna then, with so many things to think about. Becoming a man somehow, having a baby with her sister, and now this "thing" she wanted- or rather, didn't want to- show Anna. What was so horrifying that his monster that was her sister recognized how terrible it was? That she was shielding her younger sister like she had before the change? What was she doing to these women? Anna dressed herself. A huge part of her, didn't want to go. Now that she had demanded it, she regretted it. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

Anna watched her sister leave, watched the seductive swing of her hips. A small part of her was sobbing with joy. While Hans was still an ally, Elsa was hers. Nothing could make her happier. Except perhaps having her old sister back…


	7. Chapter 7

"Mercedes?" Elsa's voice was angry, but curious.

Anna nodded her head slowly from where she sat, relaxing completely naked on the Queen's bed. Her older sister was, as usual, drinking rich wine from a crystalline glass. The exhausted redhead rested her chin on her knee, and watched her older sister's movements and expressions with affection in her teal eyes. Elsa was pacing back and forth, her skin flushed and sweaty from their lovemaking only moments before.

Anna had been surprised when instead of reacting with rage at Anna seeking out the noblewoman, the monarch instead took her eagerly and relentlessly into bed.

A smile touched the corner of her lips at the memory. Even as a child, Elsa could never keep a grudge towards Anna long.

Elsa sighed with exasperation and set the glass on her desk. "I know I've never met a Mercedes in my entire life… Perhaps it's a fake name, or I've never met him…" She rapped her nails against the desk in annoyance, before her blue gaze found Anna's. "you say he had a crest of the design that was buried in the lovely Embra's throat?"

Again, Anna nodded.

"How is it possible that he knows what's happening to my noblewomen," Elsa muttered, shaking her head. Anna felt a shiver go down her spine at the possessive, almost animalistic tone Elsa took when she said _'my_ noblewomen.' Regardless, she didn't say a word. She feared making the older girl angry again. Elsa turned to her with a dark expression, eyes cold. "There must be a spy in the house. Or perhaps he himself, this 'Mercedes' is a sorcerer or… sneak-thief."

Anna smiled grimly. "That's very possible. After all, he did murder Embra. That didn't raise an alarm for you? When a fellow sorceress died in the same castle as you, under your protection? That it was a warning of what might be coming for you?"

"I resent your arrogant, know it all tone, dear sister," Elsa hissed, "And not even a little, I was sure it was Hans who did it, to amuse me."

Anna twitched, expression hardening. Killing Embra was amusing. Was a joke. She gnashed her teeth. Hans…pleasing Elsa…The thought disturbed and enraged her. She looked away, bitter. "It could still be him. Mercedes and Hans could be working together. The fact that Embra dying to you was nothing but a silly joke is- "

"Shut up," Elsa snapped, clearly annoyed. Anna went silent, biting her bottom lip to hold back a nasty retort. "Embra this, Embra that!" She marched towards Anna. Her hips swung with every step, and her delectable bare breasts bounced a little. Swallowing, Anna forced her eyes from her sister's chest and onto her face. Her sister's breasts were a much more welcome sight.

Elsa's lips were curled into a cruel, nasty smile. Her eyes glinted coldly. Her fingers slid into Anna's hair, tugging the locks until Anna winced. "You piss me off when you speak of that whore," Elsa murmured, so quietly and so calmly that the younger girl shuddered a little. She couldn't meet Elsa's hard, angry gaze. "I'd have killed her if this Mercedes man didn't. What does she mean to you, my adorable little Anna? Did you like her exotic, dark skin compared to my white? Did you like her huge, bouncing breasts…so much larger than my own?"

"Of course not! That's not it!" Elsa clapped her hand over Anna's mouth, and pushed her face close.

"I wasn't done speaking dear sister," the blonde whispered, pushing her onto her back on Elsa's huge, fluffy bed. Anna stared back, embarrassed and angry. Elsa ran her fingers across Anna's breast. The Queen smirked again. "No I don't think you wanted her at all. That's not it, indeed." Elsa snickered, and sat in her lap. "Did my baby sister hope that Embra had the secret to bringing the "Real Elsa" back? Is that what you wanted?"

Anna was completely silent against her sister's hand, though her eyes narrowed. Yes, she wanted to say, yes I did hope that!

Reading her gaze, Elsa's expression tightened with rage. She leaned over until her long curtain of ice blonde hair fell into Anna's face. She ran the tips of her breasts across Anna's chest, her neck. Looking up, all Anna saw was a wall of golden hair, and two huge, cold blue eyes. She moaned, just a little, when Elsa rolled her hips. Something wet smeared against her inner thigh. A familiar, hot wetness. Elsa's breath hitched.

"Where is your conviction, Anna?"

The younger sister swallowed, and in confusion, met Elsa's eyes. The Queen was smiling knowingly.

"One moment, so angry. The next, wanting me to ride your thigh. Would "other Elsa" do this, Anna?"

The knight squeezed her eyes shut. Elsa's hand was still covering her mouth. They both knew the answer, no response from Anna was necessary.

"No. She wouldn't," Elsa purred, voice like silk, running across her skin. Anna whimpered when Elsa clamped her thighs around one of Anna's, and that hot wetness pushed harder against her. Her older sister moaned, very softly. It was hardly noticeable. Anna dug her fingers into Elsa's hips, gazing angrily into those knowing, icy eyes. "She wouldn't ride you like this."

Elsa's mouth fell against the bottom of her ear, and the beautiful queen began to moan as she rocked ever so gently against Anna's thigh. So hot. So wet. Slowly, slowly, but faster with every thrust.

"Old Elsa would hate you." The "new" Elsa exhaled into her ear slowly. "Old Elsa would look at you with disgust. Look at herself in disgust. She would throw herself off her balcony sooner than she'd let her hands, her body, fall upon her sister in such a way. Her dear, dear little sister." The woman above her grew quieter, her breath more and more labored. "Old Elsa…" Her voice was softer now. She trailed off.

This was an odd moment, that passed between them. Normally, Elsa wouldn't speak about the woman she once was. The "weakling", the "fool". What was passing through her sister's mind? Anna wondered at that. Elsa pressed her forehead against Anna's, gazing into her eyes, mouth falling open.

"I'm coming, Anna…" Her statement trailed off, and she buried her face into Anna's throat, hand slipping from her mouth as she slipped into a stiff, silent orgasm. Her back arched, her womanhood crushed into Anna's thigh, her lips wet against Anna's neck. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair as the woman writhed slowly, and steadily against her. Her thigh was dripping with her sister's arousal.

Just like that, it was over.

"If the name "Embra" falls from your lips without permission again, I will have your tongue removed."

Anna knew that this was not a joke, nor a light threat. She knew that if she ever brought up the woman, her sister wouldn't hesitate to cut her tongue from her mouth herself. Coldness filled Anna's chest, and she slumped a little. Seeing her expression, Elsa pulled away from her, suddenly angry. She was always like this after she came. Every time. So sensitive, so defensive. She threw a robe on, and Anna didn't try to stop her knowing it was pointless.

"Where are you going, Elsa? This is your room." Before Anna could say another word, Elsa was gone.

Anna collapsed, burying her face in her hands, teeth clenched. What was the point, anymore?

* * *

"This has something to do with religion, Anna. That symbol is a religious one, it is quite obvious. Hans, while he did pretend to be a religious zealot towards me the last time we had the pleasure of meeting him, is an atheist. And a power-hungry one at that. He's murdered half his brothers since we last saw him. Do you really think that he cares about mages, or witches?" Before Anna could respond, Elsa shook her head. "The answer is no. He doesn't. He knows how much power I am going to grant him."

"Power he doesn't deserve," Anna spat bitterly, "you're crazy if you think he'll stay loyal."

They were in the middle of a heated argument walking through the halls of the castle. Elsa in her black, glittering dress. Anna in her full set of armor made from her sister's unbreakable ice. They made an impressive, imposing sight.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Anna," Elsa purred, her eyes darkening with lust. "You were the one who was going to marry him, originally. Or have you forgotten?"

Anna grabbed her sisters armor, angrily. "I wasn't going to have sex with him, to make an heir! Like you were going to, or have _you f_ orgotten _that!_?"

Elsa laughed. "Still so mad about that, I see? Does the thought of seeing me swell with his child bother you that much?"

They were still for a moment. Elsa, gazing at her with a cold and empty expression. Anna, eyes closed, clutching her head. Trying to hold back her anger, the flood of emotions threatening to pour out of her. Hans was a damned bastard. He was an evil, twisted fuck. He apparently killed his own siblings! Anna slammed her fist into the wall. As usual when she saw Anna do such a thing, Elsa smirked.

"I want to protect you, your highness…"

"You want to own me. As I own you"

Anna trembled and icy resentment filled her. "I want to _protect you,_ Elsa. While the thought of you and him…together, sickens me, that's not what bothers me the most. It's knowing that at every moment he held you, he'd be waiting for the perfect moment to stab a dagger into your back." She shook her head, running her fingers through her ginger locks in frustration. "I don't even understand. You said I would replace him, and yet you haven't spoken another word about it. And why do you need an heir so urgently all of the sudden? And these noblewomen? Who are they!? Why won't you tell me?"

"Are you done with your little temper tantrum, Anna?" Elsa asked when she trailed off. "I hope you are because our lovely guest approaches as we speak."

Speak of the devil. Hans was walking down the hallway, talking to one of his men with a charismatic, familiar smile on his face. She couldn't believe she'd ever considered marrying him! He looked like such a pompous ass. He smiled at both of them, and bowed low. The man with him walked off. Anna watched him leave, suspicious and annoyed. "Good morning, both of you. Especially you, Queen Elsa."

Anna snorted. Elsa gave her an annoyed look, then smiled at the bastard. _Smiled at him._ A genuine, warm smile! "Good morning, Prince Hans. Soon to be King Hans, of course."

"And hopefully you will be by my side." Hans smiled back, just as warm. "We'd make a beautiful, and lovely couple."

"What?! I thought-"Anna began, and Elsa gave her a sharp, annoyed look. As if she were nothing but a nuisance.

"Go do something else, Anna."

Anna was shocked, shaken. Never in her entire life, even old Elsa, had her sister ever taken that tone with her. As if she literally did not matter. Sure, she could be cruel. Rude. She could seem uncaring. But never before her Anna really felt like she was worthless to her older sister…

And…Elsa had not told him that he was no longer needed at her side? That his spot was Anna's spot now? She stared at her Elsa as she turned away, and Hans gently took the Queen's arm. Suddenly, Anna felt sick to her stomach. Would Elsa ever tell him?

Her head began to swim.

Despite the fact that Anna would "Father" her child, was she still going to marry that prick?!

Never before had she been so angry. She wanted to scream.

* * *

Anna was well aware that doing this was wrong. The boy had been helping her, after all.

The air was cold and wet. Snow had fallen recently. As always.

Her chest felt even colder than the air did. It felt empty. Like a piece of it had been ripped away and thrown out like it was nothing.

It was engraved in her memory. The way Elsa had smiled at Hans. The way she had allowed him to touch her. Her cold, empty gaze on Anna and her dismissive, uncaring tone of voice. No doubt she had been lying to Anna when she said that Anna would be the one who filled her, bred her. She just didn't want to lose Anna, to stop owning her.

Anna unsheathed the sword from her side, pacing back and forth, so irritated. Sweat was shining up on her freckled skin. The smell of horse shit filled her nose, of hay and of horses themselves.

"M'lady! What did I do wrong?" The stable boy squealed. The guards holding him gazed at her impassively as he struggled in their grip. They could have cared less what Anna was doing right now. Not because she was the princess. No, they didn't see her like that at all. Because the truth of the matter was, she was Elsa's bitch. And to an extent, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted.

That's what she was, right? Clearly, she meant nothing to Elsa since the older woman dared to lay her hand on that prick again. She was just a "Thing" that Elsa owned. A tool slap around, to piss off, to use, to toy with. "The only one Elsa could feel anything for," Embra had said.

Lies, those were obviously lies.

If Elsa felt anything for her, then she would have never let Hans into their home. Their home. Not his. And it would never, ever be his.

"When I told you not to say a word to the guards, to Elsa, what was the first thing you should have done," Anna asked, cocking her head as she walked back and forth.

"K-Kept my mouth shut," The boy stammered, "but I did ma'am! I said not a word as you ordered! I just gave you your horse and I went about me business!"

"Exactly," Anna yelled, "you kept a secret, from our queen. Just because I asked?"

"M-maam?" The boy whimpered, "I only did what you ordered…You're the princess-"

"Me! A princess!? I am just another soldier, boy! You kept a secret from our beloved queen. You are a traitor." She pointed her sword at the boy. "Right?" Shaken, the boy foolishly nodded.

She couldn't ignore this anger. Couldn't shake it off. Usually she could. She didn't want to right now. Not when she could still picture that smile.

That smile. That smile that she had given Hans. The way Elsa's eyes had twinkled. Just like back then. How dare that monster that had taken her sisters body smile like that at that freak!?

She panted heavily.

"Sir, your orders," One of the guards asked, expressionless eyes meeting hers.

"Castrate him."

The boy's eyes widened. "But you told me! You told me to stay quiet! You said "not a word to anyone"! You did!"

Anna's heart pounded in her chest.

Already, guilt filled her. But who cared? She'd gone further than this, she'd killed. What did it matter? Anna continued to pace, sword still grasped in her hand, and watched. As ordered, they pulled the boys pants to his knees. Then, his smalls. One of the other guards looked at her, questioning.

"Are you sure?"

If she were Elsa, they wouldn't dare question her. "Did I stutter? Do as I command." A nod.

The boy screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Anna had her eyes closed the entire time. Listening to them, absorbing the sound, picturing Hans in the exact same position. The boy's screams, became his.

It was oddly satisfying doing this.

When they were done, the boy was a sobbing, weeping mess.

"He has no use anymore," Anna sighed, "let Elsa decide what to do with him."

* * *

Elsa found Anna outside. The redhead was sitting on the stairs leading out of one of the castles many entrances. Her eyes were closed, and her head was hung. In her mind, the screams of the boy were repeating over and over. She hated herself. Because she didn't regret doing it. She didn't feel a thing.

"And you call _me_ cruel?"

Anna stayed silent.

"That power move, having me "Deal with him." Anna could practically see Elsa's cold, knowing smile. "what was the meaning behind such an action?"

"It was a promise," Anna decided. "I wasn't sure what the meaning was myself when I did it, but I've decided."

"Oh, you've decided, have you?" Elsa was clearly very, very amused with the whole scenario.

Anna turned around, and stared at her. "Yes. It's a promise, an oath, that if you ever touch him again, I'll cut it off."

"Oh, you will?" Elsa smiled. There was no humor in her cold blue eyes, in her empty smile. Anna didn't smile either.

Anna's gaze hardened further. She stood. She walked forward a few steps, grabbed Elsa's shoulders. Pushed her back, shoving her against the stone wall. Anna cupped her cheek, her sister's cold and soft skin that never held any warmth anymore. Elsa had changed. So had Anna. The lack of any emotion but joy that she had felt when she'd had the boy castrated made that painfully obvious.

Anna drew closer. Elsa's eyes never left hers for a second.

Cautious, curious, wary.

"I hate him," Anna whispered, eyes dark. "I hate Hans. I don't want him here. If you touch him…"

"You'll remove his balls. I know. You said so already."

Something snapped in Anna. "Stop interrupting me," She hissed. "I think you talk enough, Elsa. Don't you?"

Shock, genuine shock.

"I'll do more than just cut off his balls. I'll kill him. I won't hesitate, Elsa. He is nothing. Kristoff meant more than he ever could, and I killed him. Didn't I, Elsa?" Anna panted, sweat soaking her forehead. "I killed my ex-fiance, my best friend. For you. I'd do more to keep you. After all I've done I won't give you away. Not to anyone, or anything. I don't want the old Elsa, after all you are right! This "new you" serves a purpose to me. I act like I'm your little puppet and in turn I get to make you squeal like a pig, right? I get to fuck you? But Hans, he never will. Then again, I doubt his tiny dick could satisfy you. Could it, Elsa? Would you ride it like you rode my thigh this morning?" Anger sparked in the icy depths. Genuine, horrid anger.

"You're starting to anger me, Anna. "

"What else is new? Do something about it, my beloved big sister!" Anna stepped back, and raised her hands. She was laughing, for some odd reason. "Come on, hit me, Elsa! Slap me! Do it! I don't care." She stood there. To be completely honest, she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. But the way her head felt so hot, so dizzy, the power she felt when she made Elsa this angry, that felt nice. So she continued.

In the back of her mind…she wondered if Elsa would ever let Hans speak to her like this.

"You will not talk to me as if I'm a…"

"Whore, Elsa?" Anna smiled. "Giving yourself to Hans so easily. I'd say that's exactly what you are."

Anna had gone too far. She knew it. But her head hurt, and it was so hot. These words were easy to say, they felt so…powerful. She stepped away. Old Elsa, what would she say if she saw this pathetic little scene?

Anna knew. She'd look at Anna with her doe-like, soft blue eyes. She'd smile so sadly.

_"How could you do that to the poor stable boy? And to Kristoff? You killed him? Your future husband? And…how could you kiss me, touch me, the way you did? I didn't want that, Anna. I had no choice…what have you become? What have you done to me, to us…to yourself?"_

Anna dropped to her knees in front of Elsa. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and tears blurred her vision. "I never wanted to hurt you. To be like this." Elsa gazed down at her coldly. She had no doubt that this Elsa knew who Anna's words were _really_ directed towards. "Come back…"

"She's gone. She's never coming back. I know that. I am here."

"You're not…"

"Back to this sobbing, whiny stage again? Just like the beginning. You're a fool, Anna. You talk big but you'd never really disobey me. I mean, just _look at you._ On your knees, begging me for forgiveness."

"Not you, her-"

"Me. Begging me." Elsa knelt, and ran her fingers through her hair. "But don't worry, my baby sister. I forgive you. After all, as you said, you serve your purpose. You're on thin territory though. I won't kill you, you know that…but I will give myself to him if you continue to misbehave. I'll make sure you watch. Do you want that?"

Anna's fist balled up. "I'll-"

"Shhh. Let's keep this simple so your obviously small brain doesn't struggle to understand."

Anna bit her lip.

"Repeat after me. I'll be a good girl. So that I can fuck my older sister. So that she doesn't get bored and move onto a man, who can give her exactly what she wants and exactly what she needs." The words were cruel and without meaning.

Anna stared back at her, eyebrows furrowed. She'd had enough. She stood, and turned away. "Fine. Have your men."

Silence, then as Anna began to walk away, a "Where are you going?"

"Away. Screw this. Screw you."

"You will not walk away from me, Anna!"

With every step Anna took away, Elsa's voice rose in volume. "Get back here!"

Anna needed to be away. Just for a little. To clear her head. Of all this rage, all these thoughts, of the screams of that boy… She didn't know when she started running. But she didn't stop. She just ran, and ran, and ran. The snow (when had that started?) was pouring down, heavy and full. She had no idea where she was going, what direction, other than "Away."

Day passed into night.

Even so, she didn't stop running.


End file.
